


Back to the Outrealms

by Vulpixune



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Also slight Sharena/Kiran but no sex between them but it's still pretty gay, F/M, Group Sex, I made this way gayer than i first intended but i'm down with that, Kinda, Multi, Summer, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: After Anna was thwarted by another Anna, she tries again in Nohr. Kiran can't take her eyes off of Xander and after plotting with Sharena, the two girls decide to make the Nohrian princes their newest romantic targets.AKA Kiran sees summer Xander and the thirst gets too real.





	Back to the Outrealms

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the livestream where Nohr summer for Heroes was announced and started this fic. However, I was like "well maybe I should include Sharena too" and it went from just Kiran/Xander to group sex, basically. I have no regrets, though. I'd bang either of them.
> 
> But yeah I saw summer Xander and the panties were OFF

After The Second Outrealms Picture Fiasco, Anna was silently fuming about her sister outsmarting her. It was a little frightening to see, if Kiran was being honest about it. Apparently the fun beach day hadn’t made up for the loss in revenue. Anna wasn’t usually such a downer, but seeing her snap at people and dole out harder and harder training regiments was getting tiring and to be honest, it was uncalled for. 

“Why don’t you just take still pictures? Didn’t you and your sister agree that was fine?” Sharena finally suggested after Anna spent what was probably the fourth day in a row sulking. She perked up immediately, grabbing Sharena’s shoulders and shaking her.

“Oh my gods, that’s it! Why didn’t I think of that before?! Sharena, you’re a genius! Meet me here in a few minutes!” Anna was on her feet, running towards her room to grab the camera tome, as Kiran has nicknamed it.

“I know I am, but it’s nice to hear someone say it,” Sharena called after her. She turned to Kiran with a sparkle in her eyes. “So Kiran, I guess we need to go get our swimsuits.”

Leaving Alfonse behind to keep up his training with Lucina, the three women headed back to the Outrealms and Anna immediately went to work, spotting the group of royals and running towards them.

“Well, are we going to follow her or are we going to off by ourselves?” Kiran asked Sharena. She shrugged.

“I don’t know. I mean, she might find a good shady place to put our stuff.” The girls followed after Anna. The air was so sticky and warm here that already Kiran’s swimsuit was sticking to her uncomfortably. Hopefully the ocean will be nice and cool, she thought. There was a small group by a palm tree and already Anna was speaking to them enthusiastically. Kiran giggled and pointed to them.

“She really got to work,” Kiran said. Sharena started laughing too. She threw her arm around Anna as they joined her.

“Already talking to models, Anna?” she teased the older woman. Anna rolled her eyes.

“We need to get work done before it gets dark,” Anna told her sternly. They were in the same swimsuits as before and as usual, as soon as Kiran set her eyes on Xander, it was all over. Her heart stopped. He was  _ gorgeous, _ to say the least. Golden hair illuminated by the sun, a body reminiscent of a god, small, tight booty shorts that hugged his cock in a way that seemed almost pornographic. It was true she was surrounded by beautiful men and women every day but God, maybe it was the heat, or maybe it was her lack of orgasms lately, but she wanted to raw him into next Thursday. She felt a tug on her arm. Kiran jolted out of her daydreams to see Sharena giving her an all-knowing smirk and the others migrating over to the beach to take photos.

“Getting a bit, what do you call it again?  _ Thirsty,  _ over there, are you?” Sharena teased her. Kiran’s face flooded with color. 

“So what? Look at him, Sharena. I want him to bend me over that floatie,” Kiran told her. Sharena burst into more giggles.

“I can’t deny that’s he’s a tall drink of water. But to be honest, I’m liking Mr. Mysterious more,” Sharena confided, eyeing Leo.

“I mean he’s cute but Sharena, he’s wearing a cape.  _ On the beach,” _ Kiran said. Sharena rolled her eyes.

“I know, I have eyes,” she replied. “But he just looks so cute and mysterious! And I mean, if I’m going to befriend every hero, I gotta befriend him even if he wears a cape on the beach.”

“Oh, I think you have more than friendship on your mind,” Kiran teased. 

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black! I wasn’t the one staring at Prince Xander and drooling,” Sharena fired back. Kiran’s hand flew to her chin. It was dry, thank God.

“Well, okay, fine!” She couldn’t think of a good comeback. It wasn’t like she could deny she’d been staring. “The only thing that remains is are we gonna wingman for each other or not?”

“I’m up for it! I’m more than ready to have some summer love!” Kiran laughed and gently shoved Sharena’s shoulder. “What? Spring might be the time for marriage, but summer’s when love gets spicy!”

“‘When love gets spicy?’” Kiran repeated, laughing. 

“You know what I mean! Summer is passionate romance and steamy kisses and sultry gazes between lovers! Who doesn’t want that?”

“I can name an entire populations of people who don’t but I get what you mean,” Kiran said. She looked back at the two men. Both were posing with Anna, their sisters off to the side cheering them on. Gods, Xander looked even more gorgeous when he pushed his hair back. “So, how are we gonna do this?” 

“I have a knife to cut our swimsuits and we have sparkling personalities. We’re shoe-ins to steal their hearts,” Sharena told her. 

 

* * *

 

 

As it turned out, they were not shoe-ins. Kiran stumbled over the pickup lines Sharena gave her, it was flat-out awkward to hit on either of the men when their sisters or Anna were around, and Sharena had been too liberal with cutting her swimsuit and as a result couldn’t swim very well in the water, only sitting down and letting the waves crash over her.

“I knew I should have bought a two-piece,” she grumbled as they sat at a bar with the others. She stirred her bright blue drink before taking a sip. “But  _ noooo, _ Alfonse wouldn’t let me. The party pooper.”

“Guys are always like that with their sisters,” Corrin interjected, taking a seat next to Kiran. “Neither Xander nor Leo wanted me to wear this, but I put my foot down and eventually they let it go.”

“Yeah, but your brothers are cool. Mine’s lame,” Sharena pouted. Kiran snorted.

“Alfonse is pretty cool. He’s just -” 

“Corrin! Sharena, Kiran! Are you going to join us or not?” Leo called from the nearby dance floor. Sharena smirked, downed the last of her drink, and slid off her stool.

“I rest my case,” she said before going to dance with the others. Corrin chuckled and took a huge gulp of her strawberry daiquiri.

“Shall we go join them?” she asked Kiran. She nodded and hurried over to the floor. Leo and Sharena were already dancing and from the look of her eyes Kiran could see she wasn’t too happy Elise was dancing with them. Corrin joined them on the edge of the small group, letting loose and flailing her arms in the air.  _ Glad to see things don’t change between worlds, _ Kiran thought with a grin. She joined Xander and began dancing, trying to break out her “I’m a thot but I’m not trying to be overt about it” dance moves. 

“I don’t think I said this earlier, but I’m glad we didn’t have to fight each other this time,” Xander told her. 

“Me too. I don’t like fighting, to be honest,” Kiran replied. She span around, moving her hips and as she came back to face him, she noticed his gaze on her hips before shooting back up her face. That gives me some ideas… If I can’t tell him a pick-up line, I can use body language. She took a step towards him and turned her back to him. She grabbed his hands and started to sway. She left a little wiggle room between them in case Xander wasn’t down with grinding. 

“Battle’s never something to take lightly. The world would be better if there were less of it…” His voice trailed off. Kiran’s breath hitched as Xander’s body pressed against hers. “Do you mind this?”

“Not at all,” she breathed. They danced for a few moments and Kiran let herself relax in the rhythm and the warmth of his body. 

“I have to admit, I’m not used to this kind of dancing,” he admitted. 

“Neither am I. People back home did it often, but I never had anyone I wanted to grind with,” Kiran said. He chuckled.

“Is that what this is called? The grind?” he mused. “I suppose it’s an appropriate name.” They fell silent and continued to dance to the fast beat of drums. They both laughed a bit as Leo and Sharena left the dance floor, Kiran teasing them as they left, but for now, body language seemed to take over. With each song, they grew bolder. Xander let go of her hands and moved his hands to her waist, fingers deliciously digging into her skin. Kiran started to truly grind against him with her ass rubbing against his cock. Slowly she could feel him hardening and the thought of him filling her up  and his hands on her bare skin was making her swim bottoms wet with arousal. 

“Was this your plan all along?” he murmured in her ear, his voice low and smooth.

“No, this was a back-up since plans A, B, and C failed.” She was only partially joking. Nevertheless, he laughed and squeezed her waist. 

“I don’t do this, but I’ll make an exception with you,” he whispered. His lips brushed her ear as he spoke and Kiran was ready to fuck him then and there. 

“So let’s find somewhere a little secluded,” Kiran prompted. He quickly turned away, muttering some excuse to Corrin before leaving the small party with Kiran. He grabbed her hand and the two hurried away from the beach and into the lush jungle to find a private enough place. There was a cluster of trees and plants a ways away from the party, at the end where the grass met the sand. Silently, they agreed upon the spot but when they approached it and looked behind some ginger plants, they froze.

Kiran’s face turned bright red. Sharena was lying on Leo’s cape, legs spread and Leo sitting behind her with her fingers inside her. Heat flooded into Kiran’s core as she watched Sharena bite her lip to keep her moans at bay. She and Xander seemed too stunned at first to say anything or do anything but look, but eventually he came to his senses.

“I guess we find somewhere else,” Xander said quietly. Sharena gasped and perked up, alert. Her head snapped to the two and she closed her legs, trapping Leo’s hand. 

“Sorry! We didn’t mean to interrupt!” Kiran said quickly. 

“I guess it’s our fault for not finding somewhere more secluded,” Leo told them, looking away. Sharena still had a grip on his hand but she looked more thoughtful than embarrassed, although her face was bright red. 

“Well, uh, there is room enough for the four of us here.” Kiran’s mouth dropped and her pussy ached at Sharena’s suggestion. Sure, she and Sharena had talked about sex and fantasies during sleepovers, but to have a fourway wasn’t something she knew Sharena wanted. Yet, if Kiran was going to do it, she’d be comfiest with Sharena being another partner in it. But she didn’t know how Xander and Leo would feel about fucking near each other. She looked up to him and already saw him and Leo exchanging glances and seemingly talking in silence. 

“I’m fine with it. We aren’t touching each other, after all,” Leo said finally as Xander said he was also okay with sharing the site. Kiran’s heart was racing as she led Xander into the area, making sure to have a good space between them and Sharena and Leo. Xander wasted no time in capturing Kiran’s lips. She melted into him, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling herself closer to him. His body gently laid her down on some grass and although he did his best to support himself, she could feel his weight pressing down on her deliciously. 

Their hands were everywhere. Kiran moaned as Xander relieved her of her top, his hands moving to her breasts. From a few feet away she could hear Sharena moaning and it only added fuel to the fire. Her mouth left Xander’s to bite his neck. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one doing that?” he teased her. She laughed and kissed his jaw.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t do it.” He chuckled and took that as an invitation, biting down on her neck. She mewled. As they kissed, his hand traveled the expanse of her torso and down to her heat. Electricity jolted her body as Xander’s fingers dug into her folds. 

“You’re so wet,” he murmured in surprise. “Is this all my doing?” For a split moment Kiran thought of Sharena with her sultry moans and pretty pussy and Leo with his toned body and seductive face.

“Yes,” she answered too slowly. From a few feet away she could hear Sharena laugh.

“You’re welcome,” she called. 

“Shut up, Sharena!” Kiran called back. She looked over and saw Sharena sticking her tongue out at her from underneath Leo. Xander rubbed her clit, bringing her attention back to him. He was grinning and before she could say anything else, kissed her. 

“No need to feel shame about it,” he said before sliding a finger into her. Kiran moaned. It was an odd but pleasurable feeling, different from when she fingered herself. 

“Add another,” she asked him and he happily obliged, wiggling another in before starting to thrust in and out of her. Like Sharena, she had a hard time keeping her moans down. Between Xander’s touches and the noises coming from Sharena and Leo, overstimulation was bound to happen sooner than she liked. When Xander added a third finger, she was seeing stars. It felt like lava was flowing through her veins and ecstasy was seeping into her whole being. 

“Please, Xander, I need you,” she begged. He was faster than lightning, pulling his fingers out of her and pulling his swim shorts off. Desire was written on his face and with the help of his fingers, his cock found her entrance and slowly he started pushing himself into her. Kiran moaned as her walls were stretched beyond what he’d prepared her for. It burned deliciously and she cried out louder than she should have. Gods, he was so thick. Xander groaned, letting his head fall back and eyes close to savor the feeling of being buried in her. 

Xander’s pace was slow, as if still testing the waters of whether or not she was fully prepared. No matter. It felt amazing and once his fingers found her clit, Kiran was in heaven. She let herself get lost in ecstasy. This man, beautiful and godlike fucking her and touching her, the wet sounds of sex from her and from her friend, and the collective song of sex they all made. Kiran’s arms wrapped around Xander, fingertips digging into his skin as his pace quickened. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, his breath hot and teeth nipping at her skin. 

Leo seemed to cum first, gasping out in pleasure. Kiran snuck a glance. He had pulled out, his cum strewn on Sharena’s stomach. His cheeks were flushed and the look of pleasure, that heavy-lidded relief, was fresh on his face. He leaned forward, giving her a quick peck before diving in between her legs. Sharena almost screamed, falling back onto the sand as he began to eat her out. Heat flooded Kiran’s core and she could feel the beginning of the end, the heat becoming unbearable and the pressure started to build too high. She glanced back at Xander and found herself lost in his dark eyes.

“She’s cute, but you’re cuter,” he said in a low voice before kissing her. Their moans were lost in each other. She could hear Sharena cumming and in the back of her mind, Kiran applauded her friend for finally losing her virginity. Xander’s tongue brushed against her lower lip and Kiran didn’t even have time to let him in before she felt her body given in far too soon. She broke away from him and cried out for him, holding him tight as she slammed her hips into his to wring out a few more jolts of pleasure before her orgasm ended. Xander tried choking something out but couldn’t finish his sentences. When Kiran came down from her high, he gave a few sporadic thrusts before pulling out and cumming onto the grass, Kiran’s name on his lips. As he caught his breath, he gave Kiran an exhausted smile before lying on the grass beside her. 

“I hope that was as good for you as it was me,” he told her. 

“It was more than amazing,” she told him. His hand slipped into hers. 

“We’re here for three more days,” he said, his true intent left unsaid. 

“I think we can sneak over here one last time before you go home.” Kiran gave him a warm smile before looking over to an extremely tired Sharena. “What d’you say? We come back and do this again?”

“Gods yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5am I haven't slept thanks for reading bye


End file.
